


Worst Nightmare

by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4/pseuds/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Becky has her worst nightmare about her and Jesse. Can Jesse comfort her? R&R JessexBecky





	

It was a quiet evening at the Tanner House. Everyone in the room in the house were all asleep, except for a certain short haired blonde woman who was shifting in her bed shared with Jesse.

"Ugh…no…please." She muttered quietly.

Inside her mind Becky was dreaming that she was running to find Jesse in the dark town while it's raining out and as she tries to find him, she was lost.

"Jess? Jesse, where are you?" Becky asked in worry.

She was worried that she'll never find her husband.

"Please, help me find my husband," she prayed.

And then, she went into the deep end of the building and found Jesse who is now laying unconscious on the ground.

"Jesse!" she called out to him.

Becky knelt on the ground beside him and turned him over in her arms. She put her hand on the back of his head, lifting it slightly; she felt blood on her hand coming from the back of his head.

"Please, no, I don't want to lose him," she cried.

Jesse wouldn't look at her; he wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't. She tried to listen to his heartbeat getting his blood on the side of her head and in her hair.

As she couldn't hear anything, she screamed, "No! Jesse!"

She lifted his lifeless body and pressed him to her, getting soaked in his blood.

Then the stranger came to Becky as the woman couldn't see him because of the rain.

"What have you done with my husband?" she shouted in anger.

The man ignored her question as he began to slowly walk to her, as Becky slowly walked backwards. She then hit a wall as the man approached her. He then took her arm and grasped it hard.

"Please, stop, your hurting me." She said now with tears fell from her eyes.

"But why would I do that?" the man said still showing his evil grin. "I have a special surprise for you."

As he tried to get the woman to lay down on the ground, Becky struggled for life and she was trying to off of the man's grasp.

"No, please, stop!" she screamed.

"Too late," the man said in a sinister voice. "Now I'm going to rape you good and I'm going to kill you like I killed your husband!"

"NOOOO!" Becky screamed.

As the nightmare ended, Jesse was awaken by his wife's screaming and he was trying to wake her up.

"Jesse, no... Jesse," Becky whispered in her sleep as she is now shaking.

"Becky, Beck, wake up, please," he said as he shook her shoulder.

The woman was now awake as she screamed and she looked up to see she was still in the attic. She looked to see her husband sitting next to her bed.

She then turned back to Jesse as tears began to stream from her face.

"Jesse, you're okay!" She said in relief as she lunged towards her husband, surprising him as he heard her start to cry.

Jesse wrapped his arms around his wife bringing her in closer.

"Shh, it's okay now, honey, your safe." He whispered in her ear.

Becky slowly stopped crying and Jesse released her from their hug.

"What happened?" he asked in concern. "Do you have a bad dream?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I dreamt that I was looking for you, when I find you, you were dead and then the man who killed you and trying to rape me! And now I woke up feeling so scared!"

She began to cry again in her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms around Becky.

"Everything's okay now. Shhhh," he whispered in her ear.

The blonde woman stopped crying and she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Rebecca, you know it's not going to happen," he said. " And I'm sure I would never let anything bad happen to both of us. Because we're now married as husband and wife."

She lightly smiled at Jesse with a tear came out of her eye. "Oh, Jess..."

She pressed her lips against her husband's as he wrapped his arms around her to make the kiss more deeper.

After the kiss, Jesse said in his sexy voice, "Have mercy."

"Jess, I'm afraid to go back to sleep," Becky said. "Would if the nightmare comes back?"

"I'll stay with you to make sure my beautiful wife has no more nightmares," Jesse said.

The woman kissed her husband one last time before the couple lay down on their bed together.

"Good night, Becky." He whispered to her as he then leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you so much, I love you, too," She said.

Then to her surprise Jesse wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him again as he went to sleep. Becky could once again feel her heart beating as she just smiled and cuddled into the embrace.

"Thank you, Jesse," she thought.

Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep not having any more nightmares that night.

The End!


End file.
